Sparkheart
by SJ777
Summary: Two comrades, a 'Bot and a 'Con, lead the charge against an enemy the Transformers would once have considered friends... meanwhile, a benevolent scientist procures a secret weapon that might hopefully end the vicious war...
1. Skirmish

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, except for Silvershot and Bladecannon here, and any others I create._

_I wondered what would happen if the Autobots and Decepticons weren't fighting. It was kind of hard… until you think of them still fighting, but a different, common foe. And of course, who else but…_

Silvershot scanned the horizon yet again, with no results. He and his troops were tense, sensing a battle within seconds of beginning. There was no eagerness or joy in anticipation. The only thing some of them felt was dread. Silvershot clenched his rifle, and scanned once again.

This time it paid off. Movement. Heat signatures. "Contact! Fire at will!"

The line of Transformers- mostly Autobots- sheltering behind a bunker opened fire at the enemy. Some shots hit the large walkers, sending a few stumbling to the ground, smoke billowing from their wounds. The smaller, faster tanks, however, were much harder to hit and rained back shell fire.

The whistling sound that soldiers for decades had dreaded struck fear into the line of Autobots. "Take cover!" yelled Silvershot, and the Transformers obeyed and crouched behind the barrier. Only a few Transformers were hit directly, but more took damage from shrapnel. Silvershot continued to fire back, oblivious to the carnage around him and dust and smoke rose everywhere, determined and focused almost to a frenzy.

Then a heavy tank materialised out of the chaos, turret pointed straight at Silvershot. The Autobot continued to fire, oblivious to fear, danger or death.

Then the tank was vaporised by two energy beams.

Silvershot looked behind him to find his heavily-armed saviour. It was Bladecannon, his Decepticon equal. "Thanks Blade," he said. "I owe you one."

"No problem," came Bladecannon's reply. "Just maybe next time you should concentrate more on staying- whoa!"

The Decepticon just hardly dodged an armour-piercing shell. Silvershot chuckled.

"Good advice, Bladecannon. Maybe you should try taking it sometimes."

The two then continued firing at the enemy.

A while later, the battle was over. It had been tough, but the Transformers had gained a victory. Silvershot stepped through the battlefield, over body parts and debris littered everywhere. Bladecannon walked with him.

Then Silvershot spotted something. A small figure, running across the battlefield. A human.

Silvershot pointed it out to his ally. The Decepticon saw it too. He walked over to it. The human seemed to notice him too, stumbling over and sliding backwards in fear.

Bladecannon looked at the human, a male soldier, with contempt. Then he raised a foot, and crushed the human, squashing him into the dirt.

"When you get to your hell, fleshy, tell them the Decepticons sent you." Said Bladecannon.

Silvershot looked at the smeared remains of the human with little sympathy. "He agreed to fight us, he signed his death warrant if he ever was at our mercy."

"Loser humans."

Then Silvershot received a message. "They're collecting up the dead and wounded, and any usable salvage, and depositing it all at the cargo dept at the base. We'd better go and supervise it." He said to his companion.

"All right." Said Bladecannon, and he followed Silvershot away. He took one last look at the remains of the human he had killed.

"That's for Megatron."

_Yep, someone finally had to do it: War between the Transformers and humans. I compared their weapons in the last fanfic, now it seems I just had to put my theories to the test._

_Questions? Comments? Requests? Please review if you so desire. Your ideas are welcome._


	2. Presentation

_I do not own the copyrights to the Transformers name, trademarks or concept, but I do claim copyright on all characters, organisations and devices I create in this story. W00t, official style disclaimer!_

"Well, here he is." Said Curbine. "The great betrayer of the human race."

The great betrayer he spoke of was a human teenage boy, sleeping on a mat. Then another, female Autobot entered. "Curbine, the assembly is here. Are you ready?" said Aurae.

"As I'll ever be. Let them in."

The group of Transformers entered the presentation room of Autobot Labs and sat down in preordained seats. The most important Transformers on Cybertron were here, including Ultra Magnus and Starscream- commanders of the Autobots and Decepticons respectively, since one of the old commanders had been captured, the other annihilated, both some time ago. The new leaders had both once desired the position, but now had discovered the strain that comes from leading a race at war. This project, they had heard, was supposed to end this war once and for all- one way or another. Curbine tapped his pointer on his desk to quiet the audience and gain their attention. "Is everybody here and comfortable?" He looked around. "Good. Then let the show begin."

The scientist pressed a button on his desk console, and a screen opened, revealing the human boy to all the audience. "This," started Curbine, "Is a human. Right here, right now." The audience watched the boy wake up, get up and look around- he could see the Transformers watching him. "This young human male," continued Curbine, "Has been in this lab since he was only a few days old. Around seventeen human years ago, an Autobot soldier found him as an infant in the remains of a human settlement. We took him in and raised him- nourished and educated him about Transformer history and society, and the best we could about human society." Most of the data they had was from early information swapping and later intelligence gathering, and interception of human media. "I, and my assistants, have raised this human as one of our own- he has the body and instincts of a human, but the mind and heart of a Transformer."

He paused as the boy casually started to dress himself, in a white armour-like outfit. "Through him, we hope to further our understanding of humans, and through that hopefully find some way to end this war before it destroys us all."

The audience started to talk amongst themselves. A few raised their hands. Curbine raised his arm to quiet them. "Any and all questions will be answered in the lobby momentarily. There's Energon there too, if this is too much for any of you." He then closed the screen and turned the lights back on.

He sat down at his desk and waited until Aurae had directed all of the assembly out of the hall. Then we walked over to the boy's room and opened the screen again. The human was fully dressed and leaning against the wall. "Good speech, Curbine." Said Aurae, as she walked over to him.

"That was nothing." Said Curbine dismissively. "What really matters is what we can do with Sparkheart here."

"So, what am I going to do?" said the human, whom Curbine had named Sparkheart.

"Not sure yet, Sparkheart." Curbine said. "We'll see."

_No, Sparkheart is not Kicker, but based on him in some ways. I liked the armour he had, it was the first idea here._

_Yes, Megatron is dead, and Optimus captured by the humans… we'll just have to see what's next._

_Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel more than free to review! The key to being a successful author is, never underestimate the power of praise. As said by Matthew Reilly, one of my favourite authors._


	3. Siege

_I don't own the Transformers… yet… you with me Pivot?_

An anonymous tip-off had alerted the Transformers to the presence of a new human base, on the jungle planet Camaron- dangerously close to Cybertron. Scouts were quickly sent to confirm this quickly spotted the new structure surrounded by supply and support ships that somehow snuck so close to the Transformer home planet. And the word 'base' didn't do this installation justice.

The structure erected on the lush green planet could only be described as a castle.

It had all the best strategic military features of the medieval-style fortress- extremely strong construction with energy shielding backup, gun turrets and platforms by the dozen, and with a huge capacity for thousands of troops, hundreds of tanks and combat vehicles, spaceship docking bays and a just general _presence_ on the planet. One of the best offensive strategies- build a castle right in your opponent's front yard. Offensive and defensive all in one. This fortress could turn the tide of the war against the Transformers. Therefore, as soon as reports were confirmed, an emergency crack strike force was assembled and dispatched to the planet- this was to be led by none other than Ultra Magnus and Starscream themselves. It was time for a siege.

Silvershot peered through the foliage, using optical thermal scanners to search for humanlike heat signatures. He found none. "All clear." He said to his unit. Bladecannon shuffled after him, followed by four other commandos jogging through the jungle. Then Silvershot said "Company, halt."

"What's wrong?" asked Bladecannon.

"I can hear some engines… a human artillery unit, coming this way… get down everybody."

Silvershot started crawling through the undergrowth, and soon saw a bulldozed road through the rainforest. _Bingo,_ thought Silvershot. Then a line of tanks were driving through. Bladecannon recognised them as medium assault tanks- the primary workhorses of the human forces, fast and packing a punch. The Decepticon saw one get bogged in a muddy patch, and decided to seize the chance. He scanned the structure of the medium assault tank, and his body reconfigured to match it in vehicle mode.

"All right, Blade, are you ready?"

"Right… I'm ready! Attack!"

The six Transformers leapt out from the side of the road, opening fire on the human tanks. Two other medium tanks had gone to try and pull their comrade out of the mud, and the crews were caught outside while trying to attach the tow cables. Their tanks soon exploded. The other vehicles accelerated, in order to get back to the base as soon as possible and raise the alarm. But Silvershot had found what he was looking for- an easy ground route to the fortress. Ultra Magnus, already contacted, thundered through in truck mode, and Silvershot and the others jumped on for the ride. All except Bladecannon- eager to try out his newly acquired form, he transformed and raced after the Autobot commander, joining the other Transformers following him. The air and Seeker units, led by Starscream, flew overhead. The siege had begun.

A castle is not complete without a king. This castle had one: General Edmund Kogan, commander of the base and all forces on Camaron. There was even a prince; his son Dash Kogan was one of the many soldiers stationed there. Even as the first energy blasts hammered the outer shell, and the Seekers started their deadly rain of bombs, both Kogans were unfazed and ready to fight, to defend their castle against those who would take it.

As the Transformer forces let loose their firepower on the fortress's defences, including Ultra Magnus letting rip his many powerful guns and missile launchers and Starscream bombing the top and charging his beam cannons, Silvershot followed Bladecannon enthusiastically testing his new firepower. The standard human medium assault tank had a shell turret and a machine gun; Bladecannon did also along with his two energy beam blasters, which had saved Silvershot from a heavy tank in the previous battle. The result of this combination was a vehicle you definitely didn't want to attack from the front, as the Decepticon carved through anything in his way like blade.

Silvershot, meanwhile, always had his eye open for alternative methods. While his comrade covered him, Silver around for a weak point in the otherwise impenetrable base. The walls of the base were surrounded by a deep moat, filled with metal spikes being another allusion to warfare of the Earth Middle Ages (The discovery of huge metal deposits in areas of Camaron and its moon were the reason why the earth forces could construct this huge fortress and have metal to spare). But the tanks had to enter somewhere- aha! Though Silvershot when he spotted it. The main entrance was closed, and more well armoured than most of the walls, but a small, hidden maintenance door was just around the corner. Silvershot pointed it out to his comrade, who responded by clearing a path to the door.

Mechanics were hastily patching up critical damage on the vehicles so they could go out and defend the base, but were taken by surprise when a huge Transformer knocked down the door and ran it, laser fire and another, silver Transformer following it. The mech crew hardly managed to run like hell out of there before Bladecannon starting blowing up the tanks and walkers one by one, and Silvershot contacted his commander while shooting defence turrets firing from the ceiling. Then the Autobot spotted something which really captured his eye. A shiny, silver, human sports car, the latest and fastest design. Why it was in here Silvershot had no idea, but scanning it was a no-brainer. But just as he had finished copying the design, a young human soldier voiced his disapproval.

Silvershot was startled from admiring the beauty of the car and looked to see an angry young human shouting abuse at him and telling him to get away from his car. Silvershot thought to himself that he would probably want to protect that car if it were his too, and seeing that the human had no weapons worth him worrying about, the Autobot tore his eyes from the sleek car and went about trying to open a way to the centre of the base. About then the rest of the strike team starting storming in through the entrance, as did a large number of human soldiers through the side doors, and as shots flew everywhere the car-loving human decided to opt out- his father always told him, "You're more use to your planet alive than dead." But he had one last thing to say to the silver Transformer.

"All right Autobot, my name is Dash Kogan, and you'll be seeing me again!"

"Really?" replied the Transformer. "Then my name is Silvershot, and may I complement your taste in cars!"

Dash dashed out the emergency exit, and Silvershot joined the fire fight.

General Edmund Kogan, meanwhile, was finally forced to order the evacuation of all civilian personnel and engage an Extreme Alert status on his castle. His roof office, protected by energy barriers, was under heavy bombardment and could not hold out for long. After contacting his son and acknowledging their decision to join the evacuation, Edmund prepared to escape himself.

Then a huge blade came crashing through the roof, barely missing the general himself. The roof was mostly blown apart by the impact, and the General saw face to face the Transformer responsible.

General Edmund Kogan locked eyes with the Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream, as the large Transformer pulled his sword out of the roof.

Then Starscream was caught under fire of the three remaining gun turrets, and as he defended himself Edmund ran for what remained of the door.

A few minutes later, Starscream watched the last of the human ships streak off into the sky through the smoke rising from the conquered fortress. Magnus was beside him. Thanks to the information from the unknown tipper, the human forces had been caught by surprise and the Transformers had won with minimal losses. Human civilians were allowed to escape, but surrendering soldiers were rounded up to be taken to the properly humane POW camps- the Autobots reminded themselves, more humane than what Transformer prisoners were treated to, Optimus Prime in particular. And from the conquered castle the victors gained loot- among the spoils of war, including the rich mines below the fortress, was the sleek, advanced sports car Silvershot had scanned. The Autobot personally supervised the loading of it onto a carrier ship, where it was now property of the Autobot forces- after Ultra Magnus had promised not to in any way damage it (Bladecannon wondered aloud if his comrade was in love- he was answered in a quick and painful manner). After the usual proceedings, the Autobot commander contacted his chief scientist on what they should do with that particular prize.

"Well, the technology might be impressive, but we can quickly scan all that…" said Curbine.

"So, what else can you do with it?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Hm… I was studying human rituals, and I found something interesting… I think Sparkheart's birthday is coming up soon…"

_Hoo boy, what teenage boy wouldn't like that for a birthday present! As you can see a lot longer than previous instalments, but don't expect the Transformer's luck to hold out for long. And in the next chapter, we may find out about just who sent that information…_


	4. Courier

_Don't own Transformers, blah blah blah, you know the drill._

Zoe Denison was on a very important mission. A mission that may well decide the fate of two races. A mission that must be kept in deepest secrecy, or all is lost. A mission less than a dozen people knew about, that she alone had been entrusted with.

It was understandable that she was nervous as hell.

Zoe had been awake for almost 60 hours, needing to be alert to anything that might compromise the mission. She was thankful for the gravity generators on the spaceship that was not recorded to exist, when she threw up several times when nearing her objective. It was a mission of mercy, a desperate mission of peace; that made it all the more stressful. One false move could spell doom for everyone.

She had talked, bribed and evaded her way out of patrol regions. She had barely escaped energy storms, black holes and other dangerous interstellar phenomena in her tiny ship, barely outfitted for this kind of mission. She had no weapons, no armour, no way of defending herself. Were she caught, she would be best off committing suicide.

And her mission, ironically enough, was to fly right into the hands of their supposed enemy.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Firebase was first to see the small ship on the scanners. It was, after all, his job. "Hey Quickblast, have a look at this." He said.

His workmate ran over to see what was on the screen. "A human shuttlecraft?" he said, astonished.

"Yep." Said Firebase.

"But what's it doing here? It'll get shot out of the sky before it gets near the planet."

"And probably couldn't do much else either. See, no weapons, no armour, barely any shielding and not carrying anything worth mention. And it looks like it's ready to land."

"Land? But-"

Then a signal came from Quickblast's console, him being the communications monitor. The Autobot ran back to his computer and checked the signal. "It's coming from that shuttlecraft!"

"Patch it in," said Firebase. "I want to see what this is all about."

Quickblast brought up the image on the screen. To their astonishment, it showed a young human female, with untidy blonde hair, a pretty face and fatigue, nervousness and desperate hope in her eyes. "I- I am Zoe Denison from the- the human resistance. I br-bring a message for the leaders of the Transformers. Requesting… permission to land.

Both of the usually bored monitors were shocked. It was Quickblast who finally spoke after a long silence.

"W-well… do you think he should show this to central command?" He asked.

Firebase was silent for a moment, then spoke, slowly.

"Yes… send the transmission."

A few hours later, on a large ship dock in the middle of battered Autobot City, Starscream, Ultra Magnus, Curbine and some guards stood watching the shuttle descend. As the ship finally landed, all present raised their guns as a hatch opened, and the girl staggered out. The Transformers were surprised at the bedraggled young female that was supposed to represent a resistance faction of their deadliest enemy, as she held a small holoprojector in her hands. Now frightened by the huge robots, she barely looked at them as she lay the projector on the ground, and the recording began. A projection of an older human woman appeared, and began to speak.

"This message is for the leaders of the Transformer race. We are the human resistance, fighting secretly for freedom against our government, against the fear and lies that hold humanity prisoner and are continuing this overdrawn and senseless war…"

As the message went on, Zoe finally felt the tension leave her and dropped to her knees. Her mission was finally complete.

After the message ended, the Transformers had no idea what to say. They didn't really know why the humans fought so fanatically, and indeed had been unable to properly negotiate for years. The last attempt was a huge disaster that few actually recalled properly, but nobody would ever forget. Finally, Ultra Magnus broke the silence.

"W-well," he started. He thought _Optimus Prime, I wish you were here…_. "We had better take this to the high council for discussion, this is very important."

"Obviously." said Starscream.

"But what about this young lady here?" said Curbine, looking at the exhausted Zoe kneeling on the platform."

"We'll put her into your custody." said Magnus. "You know the most about humans."

"Right then, it looks like she could use a bed right now. It's just as well I installed a spare set of bunks in Sparkheart's quarters. Sparkheart!" he called on his communicator. "Come and take this girl inside."

The young male ran out from the nearby building he had been watching the whole thing from. He stopped when he came to Zoe- this was the first time he had actually seen another human face to face.

Zoe looked up, and they saw each other eye to eye.

Then Zoe collapsed, unconscious, into Sparkheart's arms.

"Right then…" said Curbine, watching the two. "…looks like you'll have to carry her back. We'll take her to the spare bunk in your quarters, be careful. You can handle her, right?"

Curbine mainly meant if she wasn't too heavy to carry. Even for the highly fit Sparkheart, she was far from a problem. "Yeah… it's fine." he said.

Then Curbine walked slowly as Sparkheart carried Zoe back to the transport system. He noticed her face, looking surprisingly serene after her ordeal. "She's beautiful…" he said quietly, as they went through the door.

_Yes, this beautiful young heroine is the first girl our Transformer-raised human male lead ever sees… when she wakes up, he'll have to discover what human females are really like. Shudder… heh. no offence meant._


	5. Interlude

_Really, does anyone have any suggestions for characters, events or places? I'm trying to make up as much stuff from scratch as possible here, and I'm sure my readers love their input being used. I take care of my fans!_

_Again thanks to Pivot for being my beta and picking out various tense and typing errors._

Ten figures sit at desks, in a circular arrangement with no difference between them. Ten humans, in the shadows, in a room so dark their faces cannot be seen. One can only just make out most of their genders from the silhouettes.

These men and women control the human race.

"How are the studies on the live specimens going?" asks one female.

"Nothing new to date." answers another, a male. "Though the reactions from them are varied. The female-type seems to have completely shut down, and is responding only as a rideable motorcycle. Another has tried to destroy itself, though we intervened. The largest has only remained the same as ever."

"That large one- what did it call itself again- Optimus Prime?"

"Yes, wasn't he once a leader?"

"The leader of the Autobots, a weaker faction of the Transformers." Said another unknown male. "Quite a strategic victory- and he walked right into our hands."

"Yes," says another female, "With some message of 'peace' and 'negotiations'. I didn't think Transformers knew the concepts. A trick, of course."

The first female asks "Didn't he come with someone else, who fought back?"

"An understatement." Said the other, dryly. "Don't you remember? Over ten thousand brave human soldiers perished fighting him, before we had to resort to a nuclear strike to destroy the monster. My brother was among them. Megatron got what he deserved."

"Yes," says another male. "It seems we are the only ones left in the universe who truly believe in peace, justice and honour. That is why we must destroy those who cannot accept our ways to protect ourselves."

The last speaker chuckles slightly, and what little light there was fades away, leaving only blackness.

6666666666666666666666666666666666

He lifted his head from his hands, and looked ahead again.

And he saw the same as always: the grey wall of his cell.

He again thought, _Can these creatures even understand peace, justice and honour?_

Optimus Prime, once the leader of the Autobots, again buried his head in his hands.

999999999999999999999999999999999

General Edmund Kogan had just returned to Earth, his son Dash beside him. Both were unhappy for what they had lost on Camaron. A crucial outpost and a state-of-the-art sports car; neither worth losing, but again neither worth pointlessly dying for. The usual condolences and attempts at reassurance from their lessers; smirks and unmeant apologies from their equals; and disappointment and questioning from their superiors. Even the sports car was mourned; "You can't let technology like that fall into the hands of an enemy, especially the Transformers," one scientist said. "A single piece of equipment, one possible weapon, can turn the tide of the entire war. Like in World War 1, the Allied single-wing aircraft…"

And he went on and on, Dash far from listening. No male liked to lose their car, especially if it was stolen, even more if it was a sweet, sleek, fast sports car they loved like a woman. But then an idea came to Dash… _A single of equipment, one possible weapon, can turn the tide of an entire war…_

"Hey Dad," he said, "Can I get access to the information from the Transformer prisoners?"

His father was surprised, but somehow knew his son was cooking up a killer plan. "Why sure son, I can even get you access to the scientists working on them. Any inkling of what you have planned…?"

Dash smirked. "Well, let's just say those Transformers can pick on someone their own size…"

_A few points of view, and an insight into what exactly the Transformers are fighting… and soon will be fighting…Yes, Dash's idea is likely to be followed through… do they know what they are truly fighting for?_


	6. Rescue

_Well, it feels like forever since I last updated... but now I am. Rejoice! I've been reading up on Warhammer 40,000, gave me some inspiration for this... I don't own Transformers or any copyrighted characters and concepts. Everything else is most likely mine._

War raged in the hellish desert of Kiax 4.

The turbulent sandstorms enveloped all, making it all but impossible to see with eye or optic and leaving communications patchy and sporadic. All the stratagems of either side had come down to one thing; the humans shot at anything big, while the Transformers shot at anything small.

Silvershot weaved through the desert, taking full advantage of his new, super-fast alt-form in deadly hit-and-run attacks- chalking up hits desperately needed by the Transformers, who were losing the battle. Badly. Shots filled the air and mortar fire from both sides rained down indiscriminately and mines, shells and beams blasted the desert, adding to the utter chaos already at hand. Spying an artillery emplacement, Silershot raced around behind it and transformed, drawing his weapon, and blasted the gun and its crew before they even knew what hit them. Dodging more shots, Silvershot transformed back and sped back into the all-covering sandstorm. On his comm link, he heard an order for all Transformer units to retreat immediately.

Then a lucky shot hit Silvershot, who was blasted into the air, and transformed on reflex before hitting the ground, unable to move. Around him, the silhouettes of running humans and artillery faded in and out.

Bladecannon fired flak shots as his unit ran up the ramps of the transport ships, which were preparing to launch into space. One transport was hit by artillery and sunk to the ground before being annhilated by a huge explosion, which could be seen for miles even with the brutal storm. The rain of fire intensified and enveloped the ground. As the remaining members of Bladecannon's unit packed into the transport, the Decepticon tank noticed his friend was not among them. "Where's Silvershot!" he shouted over the commlink.

_"Probably still out there! Forget him! We've got to evacuate!"_

"There is no way that I'm leaving him out there! Silvershot, can you hear me!"

Nothing but static.

"Silvershot, come in!"

More static. Then, a weak signal.

Silvershot lay face down in the sand, immobilised. Into his failing commlink, he weakly whispered "Help me..."

Bladecannon heard. "HQ, I'm going after him."

_"Stand down, Bladecannon. The order has been issued."_

"Screw the order!" said Bladecannon violently. Further orders followed, but he tuned them out as he tried to focus on Silvershot's weak signal. After getting the general direction he was in, Bladecannon transformed and drove off, as the last transports lifted off the ground.

The robot tank drove at top speed through the shifting dunes, blasting recklessly through the sandstorm that could hide anything from an infantry platoon to a super-heavy walker. He ran down one unforutunate soldier scrambling for cover, and smashed through blasted metal shells- possibly Transformers, possibly human tanks, maybe both, it didn't matter at all. Bladecannon had optics only for the shiny form of his silver comrade somewhere in the sand, and audio only for his weak transmissions to determine where that was.

Then Bladecannon came across a human artillery convoy going along his path. Remembering his resemblance to a human tank and hoping in the sand and confusion they wouldn't notice, Bladecannon joined it. After a few minutes, they came across a group of human soldiers, surrounding something.

Bladecannon took no chances and charged his cannons, then unleashed a wave of energy that obliterated the tank train, then transformed and opened fire big time, blasting everything in sight except the blurry metallic form in the sand. The Decepticon continued firing at enemies coming over the dune as he approached the flash of silver- it was his friend Silvershot, lying in the sand! With human troops coming in waves, Bladecannon picked up the barely online form of his comrade and starting walking back, surrounded by volleys of lasers and shells. The turret on his back turned around and fired blindly at the human troops, who were gaining ground.

Then the form of a dropship pierced the haze in front of Bladecannon, and hovered just low enough to drop a ramp he could reach. Sending his last blind shots towards the human ranks, and carrying the limp form of Silvershot, Bladecannon jogged across the dunes and leaped onto the ramp just as it closed, and the ship rose into the sky.

The Decepticon laid down the Autobot in the middle of the dropship floor, before falling to his knees himself. A medic ran up and, along with two others, carried Silvershot towards the repair bay, while Vector, Bladecannon's Decepticon commanding officer, approached the tank as he got to his feet.

Vector eyed the battered soldier, who was clearing sand from his optics and scowling. "This will be addressed later." he finally said, as he tossed Bladecannon a fix-pack and walked back to the cockpit.

_Unlikely comradiere in the most hellish, chaotic and brutal battlefield I could think of and total disregard of orders. I. Just. Rock._

_Please, aid my randomly spiralling ego, and review. Whee!_


End file.
